Millimeter-wave frequency bands utilizing frequencies around 60 GHz can be employed to realize the next-generation wireless short-haul high-speed microwave communication links between wireless devices. Millimeter-wave antenna arrays needs to satisfy the link budget requirement. The path loss can be compensated by using high gain antenna arrays for transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals. The antenna elements such arrays should initially achieve acceptable gain. Various methods have been proposed to increase antenna element gain, including the use of a dielectric resonating element attached on each antenna element. Examples of some dielectric resonator antenna (DRA) arrays according to the prior art are disclosed in Petosa, A.; Ittipiboon, A. “Dielectric Resonator Antennas: A Historical Review and the Current State of the Art”, Antennas and Propagation Magazine, IEEE, pages 91-116, Volume: 52, Issue: 5, October 2010.